1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a structure and method developed that can be used to assist elementary students in memorizing basic addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division facts.
2. Background Art
The invention was developed to utilize elementary students' innate desire to play games with friends and get them to reason and be able to recall the basic math facts in a low stress environment. The cubes on two sides of the game were designed to turn so that each of the four basic math operations including addition, subtraction, multiplication and division could be selected and used while playing the game. The 12-sided and 20-sided numbered dice were designed to enable the elementary students to roll the answers for problems involving the four basic math operations. The numbers found on the cubes were designed so that the students would be able to use basic math facts found in math computational exercises while playing the game. The method of playing the game was designed to engage students in conversation and thinking about basic facts in an effort to enhance long-term retention of the basic math facts including addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division.